A garbage disposal is typically installed under a sink, between the sink drain and the sink trap. A garbage disposal has an upper opening that receives the fluid and food waste that runs through the sink drain. A mounting ring can be used to fasten the garbage disposal to the sink such that the upper opening is fluidly coupled to the sink drain. To install the garbage disposal, the installer must hold the garbage disposal at an installation position at the bottom of the sink while placing the mounting ring. However, garbage disposals can be quite heavy and the access to the installation position can be limited, making the act of holding the garbage disposal during mounting ring placement challenging. Like garbage disposals, other items are also held at elevated positions for various reasons.